Mr Mysterious
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Who is this man Aria keeps running into who goes by the name Ezra Fitz. Will romance strike or will her relationship with Noel hold her back
1. Car Wash

Okay guys in this story Aria and Ezra didn't meet at the bar and he was never her teacher. She is 18 years old, recently graduated and has been going out with Noel for 8 months now.

Hope you like it xox~ Brie

Aria POV

"Alright i'll be there soon love you" I hung up the phone and raced over to my wardrobe putting on a sexy midriff and white, ripped short shorts with thongs. It didn't take me long to walk to Noel's house but when I got there he was carrying 2 big soapy water buckets. He put them down as soon as he saw me. I smiled and he jogged over and put his arms around my waist bringing me close to him and kissed me passionately.

"Hey" I said

"Hey yourself" I smiled at his cute reply

"Well this cars not going to wash itself" I said as I walked over to his new BMW. It was in the front of his yard. I joked around by being sexy and stuff and then he wet my hair when I least expected it. I was so gonna get him back. I walked over to him and reached up but before I was about to kiss him I squeezed me sponge all on top of his head til he was drenched. I laughed and ran thats when he grabbed the hose. He sprayed the hose all over me. I kept running when I accidently ran onto the path and knocked someone. I looked at the man, he had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. I helped him up. Turns out he was on his bike.

"Im sorry my boyfriend" I said staring at Noel who was nearly by my side "got a little carried away"

"Not to worry" said the man "i know how it is summer break you're having fun"

"Yeah something like that, and I'm sorry again" he smiled and nodded. And rode off.

I looked at Noel dripping wet and he closed the little gap between us and kissed me so sweetly. I giggled and he said

"Lets get you dry" he said edging to take my shirt off, slightly pulling at the seams. I slapped him playfully and said

"Upstairs"

"Your wish is my command" and with that he took me upstairs to his bedroom. Things got hot and heavy pretty fast and I moaned and groaned with him. But at the same time something felt strange about it which was weird because I love Noel more than anything. The only time when it felt good and write was when I closed my eyes and imagined the bicycle boy and I doing this instead of me making love with Noel I want it to be him. Which is bad I shouldn't think that I met that man for no longer than 5 minutes and Noel i've known my whole life. There was something about that man I wanted to know more about I needed to see him again. Thats absurd Aria I thought to myself I love Noel not some stranger heck he might not even live around here or something I dunno.

I looked down to see Noel was like climaxing so I had to fake an orgasm and when he pulled out I wanted nothing more than to go to the library. I know it seemed strange but thats the only place I can think, read and write. It helps me focus

Okay guys chapter 1 woot. Okay let me know what you think so far I know the chapters are short so I'm sorry :P but its sometimes hard to write like what I normally write which is 3 pages oh well yeah. So let me know what you think by reviewing or inbox :D xox ~ Brie


	2. Keys

Hey guys next chapter let me know what you think :)

Discalimer: I dont own pretty little liars :( or any of the characters

I laid with Noel and we cuddled for quite sometime. I'm guessing he was asleep because he hadn't talked to me in like half an hour. I was just looking out his window and I saw that man again. It looked like he was looking for something. I jumped out of Noel's bed and got changed almost running downstairs. I casualy walked down towards him

"Hey did you lose something" I asked

"Yeah I think I dropped my keys before when I was here, when you knocked me over"

"Oh okay oh gosh I feel so bad now" then something caught my eye in the grass something shiny I wasn't going to tell him where his keys were just yet I wanted to talk to him longer. But that plan was stratched when he noticed I was staring at them. Trying not to be such a retard I bent down and grabbed the keys

"Here you go mr" I said awaiting his reply

"Umm Mr Fitz but call me Ezra if you ever knock me over again" he smirked I laughed because I'm such a retard it probably will happen again. I handed him the keys accidently brushing his hand with mine. Something about it felt good like it was supposed to be. I shivered at the vibes of electricity I felt going through me. I looked at him in the eye and I could tell her could feel it to. He was stll staring at my hand on his. I tugged my hand away and said

"Well there you go I might see you around Ezra"

"Wait whats your name" he asked

I instanly replied "Aria"

"Thats an unusual name but I like it"

"Thanks" I replied

"Well ill be off now, bye Aria"

"Bye Ezra" he walked off and I walked back inside to find Noel making lunch. Was he staring or something why was it when I was looking in his eye there was something about them. Why was he acting this way. I decided to speak

"So that man I knocked over on his bike today lost his keys outside and I was helping him find them, his names Ezra" The whole time I talked Noel had remained calm except for when I told him that the mans name was Ezra. He clenched his fists and almost dropped our lunch. I didn't see what the problem was like its not like I'm hooking up with the guy. Why was Noel acting so irrational. But he finally spoke

"Im gathering he knos you name" he said through cleanched teeth

"Of course, I mean he gave me his name I'm not going to stand there and be a robot or something and just ignore him" I said raising my voice a little. I was so sick of Noel and his constant obsession over me. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of shrine in his room dediated to me. Hes getting over the top like after 4 months we finally did it both each others first and apparently to this day he still keeps the condom we used. I practically vomited after hearing this. I was so lost I thoughts I didn't hear what Noel said but it ended in

"selling myself around" or something like that I totally snapped

"Noel were not even friends for gods sake, your friends with Mona which I don't particularly like seen as she always hitting on you but I never say anything and I run into a man twice were not even friends and you telling me to stay away, maybe I should be staying away from you" and with that I left slamming the door.

Kay guys chapter 2 let me know :) if ya like it xox ~ Brie


	3. Stalker?

Alright Chapter 3 woo :D OMG well I just saw all my lovely reviews from my last story and this one and thank you guys I love you all so much :D xxoxox

I walked home, got into my car and went to the library I wanted to read Wuthering Heights again. I went into the section it was in running my fingers along the spines of the books trying to find It

"T... U... V...W" and just as I was about to grab it my finger which was still tracing the books ran into somebody else's.

"Sorry" I replied and then as usual I got some electricity shock through my body when our fingers touched, I had never gotten this reaction from anyone before except for Ezra, I looked up and saw him.

"Ezra"

"Aria Hey, you want to read Wuthering Heights as well"

"Yeah, but you can have it I'm sure I have a copy at home somewhere, so you can read it" I said, I did have a copy at home but it just disappeared so deep down I really hope he doesn't take it.

"Hey theres 2 copies here so we can both have one" He said and I smiled at him.

"Ya know Ezra if I keep running into you I'm going to think you stalking me" I said and laughed and he laughed as well

"Hey I know this might seem strange but did you want to go get a coffee sometime or something, its okay if you don't"

But before he could continue I said

"I would love to"

"Alright well heres my number" he handed me a business card

"Bye Aria"

"Bye Ezra"

With that he walked off. Why did I keep running into him like obviously he wasn't following me but was I meant to be running into him all the time. I'm actually starting to develop a crush on him which is bad I know but theres something about him. Maybe his goofiness or his intelligence. I looked down at the card he gave me it read

"Ezra Fitz, Author and publisher"

Hmm so he was smart, I really wanted to give him a call but I saw him like 10 minutes ago I don't want him to think I'm desperate or something. I walked over to the register to borrow the book. I drove him and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about him. Tired I walked into a coffee shop and got a hot chocolate and there he was again. This was getting ridiculous.


	4. Hello Again

Okay Chapter 4 whoop whoop hope ya like Review :D xox ~ Brie

I was in line at the coffee shop and as I looked to my right I saw him reading the same book from the library Wuthering Heights sipping his coffee occasionaly. I kept turning away it was uncanny how we kept seeing each other and I really didn't want him to think I was following him. I loved the way little parts of his hair would go into his eyes highlighting the deep blue of them. I moved up further in the line so I could place my order. I wanted to look his way there was something about him intriguing to me. I looked over to him and he must have been staring in my direction I saw him wave and smile and for me to gesture to sit with him.

I turned back to the counter and my coffee was done so I grabbed it and sat down with Ezra.

"Are you following me now" Ezra said with a raised eyebrow I laughed and said

"So you were following me" I giggled

"i never said that" he said with a smirk I laughed

"mmm sure you didn't" I said with a wink.

"So were you going to call me or were you hoping to run into me again so you didn't need to make up an excuse to see me"

I giggled and said " look were having coffee like we said we would"

"Is that why you followed me" he said sexily

I laughed at his remark and said "You keep telling yourself that" with a sexy smile

the rest of the afternoon flowed by smoothly just talking. I didn' realise how late it was until I checked my phone and it read 10:15pm shit. I was starving and at that moment my phone rang.

"Umm excuse me a sec" I said

"Hello" I said into the phone it was Noel

"Where are you"

"Im out Noel"

"Yeah without me now where are you"

"Stop being so obsessed with m ad everywere I go its not really your business babe" I said trying to ease off bit

"Alright babe I wanted to say sorry"

"its fine but I got to go okay"

"Alright love you" he said

"Love you too" I mumbled but I didn't mean it and I think he could tell. I sat back down with Ezra

"Hey are you hungry" he asked

"Yeah I am"

"You wanna come back to my place I'm not master chef but I'm not too bad or we could order in"

"Sure" I replied and as we walked out I felt his hand go to the small of my back. I knew it was probably wrong but I liked it and he knew.

"Well its not much but its home" he said as he opened the door to his apartment 3B.

"i like it" he started getting out take out menus for dinner and I walkd over to his bookshelf. He had some of my favourite books there like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet and a first edition copy of to kill a mocking bird. I grabbed the book down and examined it very carefully then I saw Ezra staring at me so I quickly put it back.

"Hey what do you want to get to eat" he said casually

"Erm are we having chinese takeout tonight"

"Yeah, its like the only thing open at the moment because its like 10:30pm"

"Alright cool chinese it is umm can I please have mongolian lamb"

"Sure thing" he replied smiling why was I developing feelings for this stranger I knew nothing about him. It was strange I was starting to like him and it felt like I had known him longer than 3 days. Just as I was deep I my thoughts the meal arrived. Nobody must be ordering at this time so it would just be us so it wouldn't need to take as long. I walked to the door an handed him $30 and he gave me $10 change and I gave him $5 tip. Ezra was still in the kitchen so I walked in and placed them on the counter.

"Here this is for mine" he said giving me ten bucks.

"No seriously I'm like intruding on your saturday night allow me to pay"

"Thanks" he smiled

Dinner went by quickly we sat in front of the tv watching It Happened One Night. Which happened to be both our favourite movie. We talked and he told me the beginning of this year which was what 3 months ago he moved here from his parents house in L.A and moved here so he could teach at rosewood high. When I asked him why he gave that all up in L.A he said

"I wanted to make a life for myself and ive also always wanted to live in a small town where you can walk around for hours and no one will care I mean this neighbour hood is pretty safe". Little did he know almost 3 years ago my frienemy was murdered here.

Once dinner was all cleaned up it was probably time for me to go home it was nearing midnight but instead I came up with an idea. I stood at the door frame Ezra inches from me.

"Hey" I said randomly tugging at his shirt. What was I doing, he didn't seem to mind but I dropped it slowly and continued onto what I was saying before hand "Did you want to go clubbing, theres this really awesome club I know on the outskirts of rosewood, you wanna go with me"

"ohh like a date" he said with a wink I laughed and said

"Something like that"

"What about your boyfriend, won't he mind" he said

"Well he just doesn't have to know"

"Yeah cool i'll come"

"Awesome I have to go home and get change ill meet you here in half an hour"

"Bye" he said leaning in close and I pecked him on the lips. It was electrifying it sent chills through my body but the good kind.

"Opps sorry I meant to get your cheek" I laughed, so did he and with that I left to go home and get changed. I crept into my house and ran up to my room. When I got into my room Noel was sitting on the bed.

"Noel What the hell" I whispered angrily

"Where are you going"

"Clubbing"

"With with who might I add"

"Hanna" I said blankly it was sad how easily I could lie to my boyfriend.

"Go home Noel"

"Okay bye" he walked near my door frame and leaned in to kiss me and he got me just as I was about to pull away. Then he pulled away and licked his lips and said

"Your lips taste different" with that he walked out

That was close I though to myself I quickly got change into black high heals and a skimpy black dress. I wasn't really thinking but I wanted to impress Ezra.

I walked up the flight of stairs to the apartment 3B and knocked

"Hey you ready to go"

"Yeah" he replied and he closed the door and walked down with me to my car.

The car trip took about half an hour and in that time we got to know each other even better if that was possible. I had been with Noel for 8 months and I knew some things about him but not much and I had known Ezra for 3 days and I knew more about him than anyone I know including my family.

Alright guys thats chapter 4 but not all my chapters are going to be this long because when I have to write 3 pages it becomes more a chore than something I enjoy so yeah. Let me know what you think so far and what ideas I should incorporate :D ~ Brie xox


	5. The Nightclub

Hey guys chapter 5 :D ~ Brie xox

When we arrived at the club it was packed and the music was banging loudly. Ezra gasped when he saw me dancing in my small dress I laughed a little he walked over to me and said

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you look gorgeous"

"Why thank you Ezra you don't look too bad yourself" he chucked at my remark

I began dancing crazy letting my hair go everywhere I'm pretty ure he found me attractive otherwise he wouldn't be staring at me the way he was. After a while we walked over to the bar I think he was relieved that I was finally sitting down. My dress barely covered my butt. I looked hot and I knew it but I tried not to make it seem that way. I flaunted my looks and whenever I did I think I made Ezra jealous.

After drinking for awhile my favourite song come on and I skulled the last bit of my drink and said

"Come on Ezra lets dance, I love this song" I hauled him out of his seat and started dancing with him. I started grinding up on him and he liked it because I think at one point I felt something hard protruding into me but I didn't let on that I could feel it. He started getting into it and before I knew it we were getting a cab home back to his apartment. When we walked into his apartment it was 3 am.

"that was fun tonight" I said falling onto his lap on the couch

"Yeah it was" he said causally stroking my hair. I sat up my legs straddeling his lap. What was I doing I knew it I wanted to and so did he. I wanted to get a second taste of his lips the first time wasn't enough to satisfy my needs. I leaned in and so did he I met his lips with my own. It was utter pleasure it was just sweet kissing. I pulled away and smiled so did he and then he pulled me in again for another kiss. It felt so right there was something about it I couldn't quite comprehend.

I knew it was wrong to Noel was I was doing but I didn't care I loved the feeling of his lips clasped on mine. For once in a long time I felt something special in this kiss. When I kiss Noel I'm all like whatever. But kissing Ezra makes me feel like the world should know, Time stops and I would do anything for more. I'm really starting to like him and I think he feels the same way. I was going to pull away when he pulled the back of my head back onto his lips again, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this" I sighed

"Yeah but its more fun my way" he said and kissed me again.

I ended up sleeping over but nothing happened I just laid and cuddled with him until 10:00 the next day. I woke up to the smell of pancakes I sighed, even though breakfast smells amazing I loved how when he held me in his arms I felt safe. I rolled over in his bed and fell asleep again for 2o minutes. I was facing the wall and I rolled over again towards the kitchen in the hope to smell something. But I was greeted by Ezra's colonge I smelled it in and sighed happily. I opened my eyes and there he was in blue and white boxers with no top on and I sighed and kissed his chest.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Hi" I said smiling why were we acting like a couple thank god we didn't sleep together that could have been disasterous and I felt terrible for Noel. Poor Noel he was a good guy. Even though he was getting obsessive I would be crushed if he kissed Mona.

"Ezra I'm sorry Noel's probably worried sick, I'm sorry I have to go" I kissed him good bye and as I was about to walk out he said

"Don't go"

"Ezra I have to I'm sorry"

he nodded "When will I see you again"

"I dunno, but heres my number" I gave him a scrap of paper with my number on it which I had been meaning to give it to him the other day.

I raced down the stairs and got a cab to the nightclub where I picked up my car and drove over to Noel's house. I rand the doorbell and Noel opened the door.

"Aria there you are i've been worried sick where have you been"

"Hey sorry I just needed to do somethings, oh I want you to meet Ezra and I know what yur thinking but I ran into him the other day at Muffin Break and hes a pretty good guy who knows you might become friends"

"Maybe" well I know thats a no I sighed and he shut the door behind him and walked over close to me and kissed me. I at first didn't kiss back but part of me longed for Noel but then again part of me longed for Ezra. I leant more into the kiss. He grabbed hand fulls of my shirt at my sides so he could pull me closer. I didn't move my hands they stayed on his chest slightly pulling him more forward and he replied by sliding his tongue into my mouth I moaned into his mouth. Then pulled away. I grabbed his hand and led him to the front lawn and out the corner of my eye I saw a little coffee shop and there I saw Ezra with a jealously and pained expression on his face. I sighed and Noel pulled me further to the lawn as I totally realised I was just standing there looking at random crap. Noel pulled me on top of him on the ground and I laid on his chest contemplating what to do.

After 5 minutes I said

"Noel I have to go"

"Are you sure you have to go" and that made my wince a little its similar to what Ezra had said to me earlier

"Yeah I have to shower and stuff"

"May I join" I laughed, shoved him playfully and said

"No seriously, bye" I said and kissed him sweetly then left. I was driving home and my phone buzzed

it read " Hey can you come over today, E.F xox"

"Ezra, I really don't know I like you and everything but I feel terrible for Noel, A.M xoxo"

"Please come I miss you already :), E.F"

"Okay, ill come over in 1 hour or so, A.M oxxo"

Even though its wrong I couldn't wait to see Ezra everything about it felt right even though society saw it as wrong. I pulled into my drive way and practically bolted upstairs I had a shower which felt good. I lifted my head up towards the shower head and I felt the water drip down my skin and then onto the bathroom floor. It was so refreshing. I quickly hoped out of the shower and grabbed a cute floral dress with black ballet flats. I was bothered straightening and then curling some parts of my hair so I chucked it into a messy pony tail I figured if he likes me it has to be me on a bad hair day too. I put on eyeliner and mascara to bring out my eyes. I grabbed my bag and left for Ezra's apartment. I was about to go to Ezra's apartment when I was stopped by Noel.

KAY guys please review this chapter :D let me know what ya think Love or Hate :P ~Brie xox


	6. I Need Space

Alright Chapter 6 here we come. ~ Brie xox

What on Earth was Noel doing he was running across his front lawn and ran over to my car. I thought to myself should I keep going but what if somethings wrong. I slowed the car down and pulled the window down.

"Hey Noel, whats up?" I said trying to hide my unenthusiasm to see him.

"Where are you going"

"Noel what have I told you about giving me space I'm grabbing a coffee"

"Alright well I'm coming" he said opening the car door

"No" I said slamming the door shut and locking the doors

"Why not" he said frowning

"Because I want to spend time with my friends why can't you comprehend that"

"Well I think your overreacting"

"Well I don't think I am. Noel we're not breaking off but can you stay away from me for a week or so I can have space please"

"Sure" he said sadly tapping the car and walking away. I sighed but it had to be done sooner or later he was smothering me. I continued driving to Ezra's house. I walked up the stairs to his apartment 3B and knocked on the door. He opened it and picked me up and spun me around in his arms and kissed me. I knew we were moving way too fast seen as we had known each other for 4 days but there was something in him I might even love. He let me go and I walked over to his couch and said

"Why did you want me here so bad Ezra" I asked curiously

"Because Aria" he said walking over to me and holding my hand "I its nothing I just want to see more of you"

"I wanna see more of you too" I said and then his lips met mine and we kissed. It was significant to us. It wasn't something we could even find words to explain it was just something for us and us only.

Sorry guys I know that was short but my last 2 chapters have been longer compared to the rest nad I'm sorry but I have majors writers block so if anyone has idea let me know :) ~ Brie xox


	7. Cheaters and Liars

Well I didn't get any reviews my last too chapter which is gay so yeah anyways Chapter 7 ~ Brie xox

It had been 3 weeks since Noel and I had seen each other. We had sent a text or two but that was about it but I had been continuously seeing Ezra and tonight I think were going to have sex. Ezra and I were practically boyfriend and girlfriend but we couldn't make it official like going out together much otherwise it would seem suspicious. I was going to go to the mall but I decided to pop around Noel's house. I knocked on the door a couple of times, I heard movement but no answer . I walked inside I mean his parents were out of town so worse case scenario I find his dog. I walked upstairs to his bedroom occasionally calling out his name.

I walked across the hall and open his bedroom door to find him there having wild sex with Mona.

"Noel" I screeched and they instantly stopped and Mona covered herself up as did he.

"What the Hell Noel" I screamed

"Aria were over remember"

"Umm Noel actually we are still going out.. well not anymore" and with that I slammed the door. I wasn't crying I was just angry like even though I was cheating as well in a way but I was just angry at him it still hurt me that he would do that. But I'm happy in a way it helped loads of explaining to do. I mean I loved Noel and everything but as a brother and nothing more and I have no idea why it took me so long to figure it out... just waiting for the right person I guess. Who knows I might have already found him. I turned on the radio and Bruno Mars song came on... Forget you. I smiled the whole time I drove to Ezra's listening to the song and singing the right lyrics Fuck You. I was practically laughing, I pulled into his drive way walked up the familiar green stairs and knocked on his green door. He opened it and I fell into his arms laughing my head off almost crying.

"Why are you laughing"

I continued laughing and said "Fuck you" and laughed. He started laughing and by the time I had calmed down I started telling him

"Alright so I went to Noel's house and I walk in and he's banging that stupid asian slut was sleeping with him" I paused

"Aria how is that funny you loved him"

"No yeah I know that but when I got into my car to drive here I was sad at first but then Bruno Mars's latest song Forget You began to play and I sang along as loud as I could and I got weird stares from the people in other cars but I didn't care. Then when you opened the door I was still laughing"

he began to chuckle "oh I see now" and he laughed

"Aria are you okay" he said after he saw me studying the hard wooden floor boards

I shook my head an crashed into his arms crying my little heart out. I think I was laughing to hide my true emotions towards him sleeping with someone because the truth was deep down I was hurt I was hurt really badly and only Ezra, junk food and movies could solve that. I smiled to myself.

I grabbed fists of his white T-Shirt soaking it with my wet tears making It go see through. He tightened his arms around me and then let me go. I took a small step back and kissed his lips lightly so show him how much I cared for him. We both noticed his shirt was going even more see through showing off his abdominal muscles.

"i have to take care of this" he said pointing to his shirt, I giggled and walked up to him and said

"Why don't you just do this" and with that I lifted it over his head revealing a perfectly toned stomach and chest. I bit my lip and he used his giant hands to pull my waist closer to him until I was pushed right on his pelvis. I leant up and kissed him and he returned the kiss as I put a hand onto his chest leaning on my toes.

He used both of his arms to pull me even closer to him if that were possible and I moved my other arm around his neck pulling him down towards me further. I wanted more of him... all of him. Just as I was about to pull him into the bedroom there was a knocking on the door. '

OOOHHH who could it bee :D okay well heres chapter 7 I think I might end this story because like last 2 chapters I got one review between them which sucks so yeah :P hope you liked it and plllleeaaseee let me know ~ Brie xox


	8. Following Through

HEY next chapter and I dont mind if I dont gt reviews heck I would love it but I'm not someone who doesn't upload unless I get 100 reviews I just want to put my writing out there erm so yeah I hope you like this chapter :)

"Don't get it" I whispered against his lips

"Okay" he said and planted his lips back on mine ever so sweetly. The person continued knocking and after 5 minutes they were gone but by this time Ezra had swivelled me around and I was pinned to the wall. He stared at me which made me giggle.

"Your beautiful" he said and continued kissing me and the only thing I could do was smile. Our kisses began to get more and more heated. I jumped on his waist and I saw him quickly search for something to lay me on which happened to be the kitchen table. He gently lid me down on the hard, wooden table and I put my head back.

"Ohh the dinner table... kinky" I said sexily and added a wink to go with it. This must have made me totally irresistable because as soon as I had said that he lunged for my mouth slipping his tongue in at the same time. I loved the way Ezra could flick his tongue in such a perfect way that made you want more and more of him.

I was on the table but Ezra was still standing up and leaning down to kiss me. So I pulled myself up and grabbed his body up and tried to heave him onto the table which failed...miserably so we both ended up laughing but he knew what I wanted him to do so he climbed on top of me. I laid my head back gently and pulled his head down to mine which wasn't hard as he was practically at my lips.

I began to kiss him harder and with more passion my tongue massaging his own. I took my hands from around his neck and began to touch and feel his perfectly toned upper body. I loved the way my hands would go up and down on the different layers of muscle. He moaned as I stroked him gently. I put my hands on his back and my legs around his waist a little bit so he could kind of picture what it would be like to have sex with me. I used my nails to stratch his back lightly and he liked it, his kisses became more lustful and harder.. he wanted more and more of me.

Without hesitation he pulled off my shirt and began stroking the middle of my stomach lightly with his finger tips. He stopped kissing me his lips red and sore... pash rash I thought to myself and giggled slightly. He looked me in the eyes and said

"Aria are you sure"

"Yeah its no biggy Ezra I'm 18 aka not a virgin ive had sex plenty so dont worry you wont hurt me" I laughed and he nodded and smiled before returning our kiss. He paused a little over my lips and licked them quickly and tasted my lips in his mouth trying to savour the taste of me. I thought he was going to keep on kissing me but instead with his fingers trailing down my stomach he planted soft, sweet kisses down my stomach nibbling slightly when he reached my belly botto but kept continuing until he came to my leggins.

He took off my shoes and began pulling off my leggins. He reefed them off and he climbed back on top of me. He admired me in my fluro green matching bra and undies.

"Your so hot" he said

"Shut up and kiss me" I said reaching up and forcing his lips on mine.

One of his hands were on the side of my head the other was trailing down my body. First down my side, then my leg and now it was going to the direction in the middle of my thigh. With a flick of his hands his fingers had managed to get underneath my small but tight undies and were now touching my clitoris. I moaned and he felt me getting wet just as I started to notice the hardness of his dick had increased. His dick was sticking into my thigh.

Still straddling me he stopped kissing me and took off his little cute boxers and this was it I though to myself. This was the moment I had been waiting for these last couple of weeks. And just like that he entered making me gasp in pleasure at the size and thickness.

We kept kissing constantly rolling our tongues along each others lips trying to savour the others taste. He held me close slowly thrusting and faster and faster until we both came. Our orgasm laster for 5 minutes each and then we that right spot which was the orgasm of all orgasms. It was an amazing experience.

Ezra hopped off me and plonked down next to me breathing heavily and so was I. I put my head and hand on his chest and we fell asleep and to my surprise the dining table wasn't that uncomfortable.

The whole time I dreamt I kept thinking how no man had ever made me feel like that. Sure I had had the occasional one night stand and a long relationship with Noel whom I loved dearly. But none had ever made me feel so good and sexy. It wasn't just about the sex with Ezra yeah it was the best root i'd ever had and probably will ever have but the connection I felt towards him was a lot stronger than anything I had ever felt before.

Before I knew it I had found myself falling in love but I would never admit to to Ezra he would be so creeped out. Thinking I was an obsessive teenager. I sighed at the word teenager and it made me realise it was a month til my birthday. Then I'm gooing to be 19 wow I'm getting old I thought to myself. The whole time I was dozing on Ezra I couldn't help but think of the connection I felt towards him. Did he feel it too? Or was I being a silly young adult.

I gulped at the word and tried to distract myself but I kept thinking I have something special here and I have to hold onto it. I thought to myself and nodded realising it was a good plan and one I was going to follow through on.

KAY guys chapter 8 and thank you to everyone for reviewing you guys are awesome and I love you guys 3 ~ Brie


	9. The Godlike Creature

Nawwws guys thanks so much for your lovely reviews especially WallFlower13 3 your awesome :D and also msbookworm your pretty cool too :D and yeah I love al you guys so please keep reviewing. Alright now for the next chapter :) ~ Brie xox

Chapter 9

I woke up in Ezra's bed I wondered how I got there, how embarassing if Ezra had to carry me and expected me to be lighter than I actually am. I moved my legs in the soft white sheets and snuggled into my pillow, pulling up the blue quilt cover at the same time. I lowered my head into the pillow even more and breathed in and sighed happily... it smelled like him.

I smiled as I continued to fall into a deep slumber and I couldn't have been happier. I could keep smelling his fragrance which was a mixture of lynx, colonge and something else probably his natural smell but the mixture was delightful.

I was in a meadow running towards who? And then I saw him running towards me it was Ezra.

"Ezra" I cried out in happiness

"Aria" I heard him say.

But then the bright, warm sun went dark, everything around me was filled with black clouds. The grass died and the space between Ezra and I became greater and greater. It started storming and raining I tried to run but I couldn't get Anywhere.

"Ezra" I screamed

"Ezra"

"Aria" he cried

But then the skies cleared and all was well and thats when I saw her she came down from the skies like a beautiful god like creature. She was directly in between Ezra and I. She turned to me and said

"Go away and never comeback"

with that she walked over to Ezra and began kissing him and he kissed her back.

"Aria" I heard someone scream my name causing me to wake up out of my well lets just say not very pleasant dream.

"Huh?" I replied. I looked up to see Ezra hovering over my bed looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"You were screaming in your dream, are you ok" I heard Ezra say. My vision was still a bit blurry I just woke up and I'm still like in a daze. I wondered who that strange woman was there was something familiar about her like I had seen her before as one of my parents friends or something.

"Oh yeah sorry uuh bad dream" he kissed me and rubbed my shoulder a bit to comfort me and believe me it worked if there was one thing he could do it was comfort me whenever I needed it.

"Ok as long as your fine. Well theres coffee in the kitchen and I'm really sorry to do this but its a monday and I have to go to work" he gave me an apologetic look.

I scrambelled out of bed and found I was in an over sized Hollis shirt which finished under my butt. I walked over to Ezra which was like one step since he was already near my bed. I held my arms around him and he embraced me into a bear hug...it felt good and right.

"Alright baby have a good day i'll see you later" I leaned up and kissed him passion. He returned with the same amount of passion. He embraced me further and tigher pressing my body against his own. I moved my hands from his lower back up to her perfectly combed hair and messed it up a little giving him some kind of bad boy look.

"Aria please I have to go" I pouted at him and said

"No fun" I said giving him a puppy dog look

"Gah Aria you know I can not resist that face"

"I know. Now shush and kiss me" he complied by kissing my lips hard and sweet.

"I'll be back at 6 see you then"

"Bye" I said and he gave me a peck on the lips and left

Hmm what should I do today I thought to myself as I slumped down on his couch turning on the T.V. Flicking through the channels but as I pressumed there was nothing on. I turned off the television and just sat on the couch.

I was in the middle of day dream when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly put on some shorts. I opened the door and said

"Miss me Already" thinking it would be Ezra. But it was her... The god-like creature from my dream.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else" I said like a freak.

"Thats fine, is Ezra home"

"No" I said getting defesnsive remembering my dream. I crossed my arms in front of my body to show her I was not vulnerable.

"Okay do you know when he will be back"

"umm why" I said in a rude tone and all she did was stare

"I'm sorry I don't think I got your name what was it again" I asked even ruder

"My name is Jackie... Jackie Molina" and with a swish of her hair she was gone.

I knew that she would be back and harrass me until Ezra answered the door. A million questions were running through my head things like, Do they have a history, Will he dump me and go for her? I was so confused but I was sure about one thing, This won't be the last time I see her.

WOOT Chapter 9. I'm not gonna update this weekend because its my bday :D. next chapter be up on monday or tuesday. ~Brie xox


	10. Love But Not In Love

**Chapter 10 **

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading it was my B'day and I got no reviews...which sucks since it was my birthday but anyways heres next chapter. Oh and I wanna thank a review which was really amazing from Lucian Obsessed. Thanks so much your awesome 3. ~ Brie xox**

I woke up in my familiar comfortable bed, I hadn't slept in my bed for over a week because I had been at Ezra's house day and night. I really like Ezra we have been officially going out for a month now and I'm like head over heels in love with him. I know it seems too soon to say it to him because I don't want to scare him off so I'm going to hold off for a couple of weeks or months depending on what happens in the future. As in if he gets clingy,dumps me or just stops doing normal things and avoids me.

All of these thoughts and feelings towards Ezra whirled around in my head. Just as I was about to call him to ask him to come over I felt a soft patter on my window. It sounded like rocks being thrown at my window. I smiled, got out of my warm bed and walked over to the window in the hope to see his gorgeous face below. Unfortunately when I looked down I saw a face I never wanted to see again. Disgusted I opened the window and yelled

"Noel what the hell are you doing"

Flashback – 2 weeks ago

"Come on Ezra it will be fun, we will only be gone for 2 hours tops and plus you could do with some new shirts" I said leaning back onto the bed kissing him

"Fine i'll go on one condition" I frowned

"What condition?" I asked

"Join me in the shower"

I smirked and said "You don't need to ask me twice"

And with that I ran into the shower but before I could get there I felt his strong arms grab me and haul me into the shower. It was a really good morning.

We walked down and into the local Rosewood Mall's Starbucks and grabbed my usually skim frappe with cream on top. I wanted to go to Forever New and get some new clothes for Hanna's party this weekend.

I was almost at Forever New when my phone buzzed I reached in to grab it but I couldn't find it. Still walking and trying to find my phone I was just about to grab it but then I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered and began to walk off when the person grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Ow what the hell" and just like that it was exactly what I had been fearing.

"Noel?" I asked "What are you doing let me go"

"What are you doing with him" he seethed

"He has a name which is Ezra and he's my boyfriend Noel okay so let go"

He just stared at me but did not let go. Ezra noticed my discomfort and decided to step in.

"i believe she said to let go" Ezra said ever so sternly. Noel moved his face close to Ezra and said

"I'll be seeing you again. With that Noel let go and ran off.

I stared at Ezra still scared. He looked at me and said

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied still shaken up.

He picked up my arm and saw a bruise had started to form and he kissed it ever so gently so it will get better. I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He entwined my hand with his and with that we continued our shopping expedition.

End Flashback

"Noel, What the hell are you doing"

"Aria please come down, I have being determining whether I should come or not and please come down so I can explain"

"Noel" I was about to say more but he cut me off

"Aria please"

"Okay fine"

I knew Hanna and Spencer would be pinning me on the ground so I couldn't go downstairs but I felt bad for the guy yeah he cheated on me which I will never be able to forgive him for that but I did love him. I owed it to him we were going out for 8 months and I was starting to lose those feelings.

The love feelings I had towards Noel had finally eased and it finally hit me it took me over 8 months to realise I love Noel but I'm not in love with him. I love Noel like a relative or friend but not much more. That is why I had to go downstairs I couldn't tell him I never loved him the way he loved me because I still care about him.

There would always be a place in my heart for him because I did care but not love.

I quickly chucked on a bra I mean theres nothing worse than going to talk to your Ex about your awkward run in and affair with nipple sticking out of your goddamn shirt. I slipped on my thongs and ran downstairs to meet him in my front yard.

"Aria please we have to talk, I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have grabbed your arm and I'm sorry for being a total jerk"

"Noel I" but he cut me off again, he has a habit doing that.

"Aria sleeping with Mona was a mistake I was drunk I think she put date rape in my drink I'm being serious she just wanted to do it to provoke you, she doesn't want me never has, never will and I will never want her ever nor have I ever wanted her the only person I want is you"

I don't know why but there was something about him that made me get all giddy inside and I couldn't help but admit that before when I said I didn't love him I did I was just in denial. But I love Ezra as well. As soon as he said that I didn't do anything my instincts took over and I threw myself onto him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him with passion. He lifted me up holding my by my back.

Then I heard a voice behind me

"Aria" he spoke

I instantly jumped off Noel and looked behind me. And there he was someone who I was in love with and I just ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

"Ezra" I said and he screwed up his face maybe holding back tears and walked away

I turned to Noel and said

"You ruin everything"

Just like that I ran after Ezra

**Hey guys please review ~ Brie xox**


	11. Different Kind Of Kiss

KAY Next chapter

Chapter 11 :D

And just like that I ran after Ezra

"Ezra wait stop, please" I begged and finally he turned around which gave me a chance to catch up to him

"What Aria I have nothing to say to you"

"Ezra i" but he cut me off. It must be lets cut Aria off day today why does everyone have a habit of doing it gah its frustrating.

"Aria I love wait loved where our relationship was going but I'm so annoyed with the fact you would kiss him. Tell me one thing who kissed who? Did you kiss him before he kissed you?"

I sighed and buried my face in my hands and it hit me I totally did what Noel did to me but to Ezra. I knew I would choose Ezra over Noel for that reason. Oh no does this mean he will go to Jackie if she comes back and if they have a history.

Before I could talk he started to talk again

"Here I was coming over to tell you that I'm in love with you but I guess I was just your boy toy so you could get Noel jealous so he would take you back" he said with anger and a slight bit of disappointment in his voice

"wait... you love me Ezra?" I asked hopefully

"Yes I do" he replied looking defeated

"i love you too" with that he looked up from the ground and stared into my eyes

and it wasn't so much instinct well maybe part of it was and I closed the gap between us and kissed him.

When my lips touched his it was good beyond good. It was different the way I kissed Ezra than Noel, there was something more meaningful in our kisses. I hate Noel I hate him, I thought to myself. It was partly my fault but why did he come over this morning? Did he know Ezra was coming over? I continued kissing him but he broke the kiss and when I looked at him confused he said

"No Aria you can't kiss me and we can forget what just happened, especially since you through yourself onto him"

"Ezra I'm sorry please"

"No Aria I can't go though this again"

And just like that he walked away and left my crying in front of some randoms house who lived like 5 houses down from mine. I sat on the ground not knowing what to do and just cried. I sat and cried. Then I felt warm, reassuring arms around me. I leaned into them praying it was Ezra. But when I turned to look at the person I was met by the one and only Jason Dilaurentis.

"Jason.. What.. a.. you doing" I choked out between tears

"Sshh" he whispered into my hair near my ear.

I didn't want this. I don't want him. But why am I suddenly drawn attraction to him

"Come on lets go inside" he helped me up and lead him into the Dilaurentis household. I hadn't been here ever since Ali died I mean there was no reason too.

I sat down on his comfortable couch which reminded me of all the times Ezra and I had spent together watching classics together. It was how we liked it to stay inside instead of going out unless there was something interesting on at the movies and we would occasionaly go out for dinner or I would drag him kicking and screaming to the mall. Apart from those rare occasions we would just stay at his house.

I had nothing to hide from my parents except Ezra was Byron's student for 3 years in a row at hollis and I thought It might have been a bit awkward especially since my dad didn't really like him but on a lighter note he never complained about him, he just needed the chance to warm to him. But I guess theres no real point in worrying about that now.

I was disturbed in my thought when Jason came and sat next to me bringing two cups of hot chocolate with him.

"Thanks" I whispered

"Do you want to talk about it"

"well it began 8 months ago, I started dating Noel Kahn until about a month and a half ago I caught him sleeping with Mona. Then I starting seeing this really great guy Ezra which has been about 2 months now, things were really great until Noel showed up today and I kissed him and Ezra saw and I'm pretty certain he broke up with me and I don't know what to do" by this time I was crying and Jason wrapped his warm arms around me and it comforted me.

Why am I being drawn to him like honestly I broke up with Noel then got with Ezra, Broke up with Ezra and no I definitely cant get with Jason. But he can protect you Aria, I thought. No I can't I musn't then why am I about to kiss him.

I was millimetres away from his face and then I pulled my hand up and brushed something off his face

"You had an eyelash" I said smirking

"Oh okay" he laughed. Thank god he didn't pick up on it because there was nothing there I just wanted to avoid kissing him. I think he felt a tad rejected seen as I totally blew him off but I had a good excuse.

"Im sorry Jason I'm just not ready"

He sighed and said

"Its alright Aria I understand. Awhile back now I had a girlfriend and we were going out for a long time and when we broke up I was completely shattered and it almost killed me when a 2 hours later she started seeing my best friend, who as you might be able to tell is not my friend any more. So I think its a good idea if you wait. Aria I want you to know your welcome to call me anytime If you wanna talk or hang out, because I care about you a lot Aria I really do so I want you to know your safe wih me okay?"

And here comes that stupid instincts again and just like that I kissed Jason. It was different to the way i've ever kissed Ezra and Noel. I will admit Ezra is a better kisser but the way Noel was able to comfort me was beyond imagination.

I didn't pull back and neither did he. I put both of my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my cheek, gently stroking it while he was kissing me.

"I can't I'm sorry I said pulling back"

"Yes you can" he said millimetres away from my face and then our lips touched again.

"Jason I can't sorry" I said pulling back again what am I doing I thought to myself my heart is with Ezra

"Yes you can" he said more forceful and forcing his lips onto mine.

"No" I said shoving him back

but he didn't stop he kept kissing me and despite my shouting and raging he ignored me and put a hand over my mouth to get me too shut up. He began removing his clothes and my own. Balling my eyes out I didn't know what to do. He ripped off my pants leaving me in my bra and underwear.

Instinctively I bite his hand as hard as I could. I drew blood and it was nasty as well I could taste it in my mouth and I spat it out. I saw him grip his hand to try and stop the pain. It was pretty deep. I tried to run but it didn't work. He grabbed me by the waist and said

"I don't think so missy" and dragged me kicking and screaming into his garage which was sound proof. He had recently made it into a recording studio so you couldn't hear anything from the outside. Even though my parents and I live next door they can't hear me no matter what I do.

All the musical instruments had been replaced and the room was bare. It had a mattress and one pillow. Something on the other side which looked like a toilet. He pushed me in and locked the door even before I had a chance to escape.

How long had he been planning this? I looked at the garage door and there was a small slot where he could put some food through it. How long was he planning to keep me here? What was he planning to do with me?

**Okay guys reviews have slowed right down so that sucks :( PLZ REVIEW**


	12. Taken

**Alright guys sorry this took long because I did chapter 11 and 13 and then I had to write 12 :P Thanks so much to Secretiveshannon and msbookworm93 for your aweosme reviews :D ~ Brie xox **

It wasn't long I had been there and night began to fall. I was tired and started to lie on the gross mattress. I pulled up the one ripped sheet up on my body but I heard the large sliding door clank open. I opened my eyes and saw Jason standing there. He closed the door and walked over to me.

"Don't bother screaming sound proof room... remember"

I couldn't say anything. He laid on top of me preventing me to get up despite me being small I can put up a fight. I balled up my fists and pounded them against his chest as hard as I could but it didn't work. I screamed but it did nothing.

Earlier today when he tried to rape me he shoved me in this little room and left me in my bra and undies.

He put his hands under my bra and grabbed my boobs roughly and pulled them. It hurt so much I screamed as loud as I could but no one could hear me. He kissed my lips hard and I hated it. I pursed my lips so he couldn't kiss me without it being awkward. I tried ot push him off but he moved down to my panties. He pulled them off and rushed to unzip his pants. I saw his penis fall out and I knew what to do I kneed him straight in that area.

He gasped in pain and fell off me and onto the other area of the mattress next to me. I took my chance and ran but I couldn't go anywhere then I remembered he put the keys in his pocket once he had come in and locked it. I reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys there was like 50 keys on this damn lanyard I tried a couple. I looked back at the mattress and he was gone.

I started to panic.. what should I do. Then I heard a soft whisper from behind which sent chills down my spine he said

" Never do that again" and just like that he pulled my head back and through me onto the matress but my head hit the concrete, it made me go unconscious.

When I woke up my head hurt and I looked down and saw my pants halfway up my legs and blood had streamed down my legs and was now dry and crusty. I tried to move but it hurt so much I looked at my thighs and saw purple and blue bruises all over them.

I looked at my shirt and my breasts were bleeding a bit and were swollen. I hurt all over.

I looked over at the door and saw some slices of bread and a glass of water had been slid through the slot in the door. I rushed over but it hurt me.

The brea was stale and half frozen, the water was warm but it was the first time I have had food in like 2 days. I wanted to get out of here I needed to devise a plan nothing can work the door is extremely heavy and if I can knock him out long enough to try each of the 50 keys then manage to get the door open.

How could I even knock him out? With my tiny fists? Strangle him with my panties... that could possible work.

There is no way I'm even strong enough to take on a man of his size and strength with my lacey black underwear and matching bra.

**Sorry guys short chapter but hey I don't even know if people read my stories because you don't review except for the people I mentioned before :D you guys are awesome and I love you :P ~Brie xox**


	13. Rescue?

**Hey guys I know last chapter was intense but I needed some drama and dw I totally ship Ezria so I will never make Aria get with Jason ugh just the thought makes me sick ahah but I don't hate Jaria shippers either :P. Alright next chapter. Review! ~ Brie xox**

I sat on the disgusting bed. I looked around the mouldy, empty room and sighed knowing that this could be my prison for ages. I had already been here for almost 3 days and my parents just think I'm with someone else. The girls think I am at Ezra's and Ezra thinks I'm with Noel. Just like that I started to cry nobody will look for me.. ever.

Just then I heard shouting coming from the house. I listened carefully and instantly I could pick out the voice... Ezra. He had come for me.. He had come for me. I was so happy but I wanted to listen to what they were talking about.

"Where is she" I heard Ezra boom. I had never heard him so angry ever, even when he saw me kiss Noel he was angry but I would never pick Ezra for a shouter this was intense.

"I don't know what you mean I love Aria I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, now leave"

"I know she's here, I checked all around town at her favourite places and she wasn't there and this is the only place she would enter without being afraid of you but then you take her by surprise. None of the cops would look her seen as your neighbours so of course you have her hear"

then it was silent, Jason was the first to speak

"Leave, before I call the cops"

"You won't do that because she's in your basement"

"No she's not" Jason said

"Then you won't mind me checking"

"Fine by me"

"Actually I want to check your garage, seeing that its sound proof and all, I'm sure you wont mind right? If you have nothing to hide"

Just then my phone buzzed. Normally I would have called for help but I couldn't ring anyone or send texts because of all the concrete above me I couldn't get a signal I would only get a text I wouldn't be able to reply too. It read

Jason: let on to Ezra your hear, i'll kill him

At that moment Ezra opened the door and saw me. Bloody face/ clothes, Pale face and tear stained cheeks.

"Aria" he said and ran towards me holding me and kissing my hair. Then I forced my lips onto his even though they were sore from Jason's constant kissing and punching/ slapping. But it was worth it all that passion and electricity running through my body. Just then I heard a metallic sound, I looked behind Ezra and Jason closed the big metal door and locked it... We were trapped again.

Ezra grabbed his phone and then shouted and through it across the room

"Argh no signal"

"Yeah I already tried that we can't do anything"

"Don't worry were going to be okay, but just to be certain just because were stuck together does not mean were back together" his words stung more than Jason slapping me I nodded and cried.

Night had started to fall and I wanted to go to sleep and so did Ezra but we had one mattress...

"You have the mattress and ill sleep on the floor" I said to Ezra

He was kinda a dick I mean I had been raped and abused several times and he hadn't and all he took the mattress. I started to set up on the floor but it was concrete fall so I was cold as crap. Ezra saw and motioned for me to lie next to him. I was grateful. I lay down my back facing him.

And then just like that he wrapped his big,warm,strong arms around me and held me closely. For the first time in days I felt safe. He warmed me up constantly stroking my arm while I slept. I knew he would dispute so before he had a chance to say/ do anything I rolled over and mashed his lips with my own.

Surprisingly he didn't stop the kiss like I thought he would he used his hand to support my neck and his other arm was under my back, keeping me warm. I used my hand to pull his head closer to my own. I ruffled up his hair and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

Things started to get heated when Jason came in with a crowbar. We stopped kissing.

He went for me and pulled me by my hair to the little toilet, the spot where he rapes me everyday and night for the last 3 days.

"Get away from her" Ezra screamed shoving jason back

Jason swung the crowbar but he missed, instead Ezra caught the bar and hit Jason over te head knocking him out cold.

"Aria go try all of these" Ezra said as he chucked me the keys

I knew from yesterday the first five didn't work. My gut told me to try the blue key in the middle. I tried and it worked

"Ezra, help me with this door"

He rushed over and helped me open the door. I closed the door and slid the keys through the slot, yeah I hated the guy but I didn't want to be responsible for his death.

I walked up to Ezra and he put his arm around me. We walked into Jason''s house and I put on my jeans and top which were still on the lounge in his lounge room.

We rushed straight to the police station and told the officers everything. Within minutes they went to the Dilaurentis's house to arrest Jason but no one was there. It looked like no one had lived there since Alison's death. Apart from the odd piece of furniture there was nothing else.

What was happening I didn't understand. I walked home which was like 10 steps and I walked in the door and I was swarmed by my brother, my dad and my mum. They all hugged me and I hugged them back. My dad and Mike let go. But I held onto my mother.

She stroked my hair and made me feel better. There was no way I was ever going to go outside the four walls of my home again. I can't ever leave my house what if he's there waiting for me? What if the moment I walk past his house he will snatch me?

I cried in my mothers safe arms until 2am and by that time I was well beyond exhausted. It felt good to be in my familiar bed again I felt safe. I was woken up every hour from the same nightmare.

Nightmare

I'm in the soundproof room I hear the door open. I try to scream but no one can hear me, I try running but I have nowhere to go. Then I'm pinned onto the bed something is pulling me. Then I see his face above me yelling at me not to scream.

But then I wake up.

I ended up staying up the whole night I was too scared. I had to go to Ezra's it was the one place I felt safe... in his arms

**Hey guys hope ya liked that chapter I'm gonna ease a little on the drama and focus on the Ezria and thanks to the people who reviewed even though it wasn't many it was better than none :D ~ Brie xox**


	14. Safe and Secure

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I totally lost track of time being on holidays and all and so yeah heres next chapter please review ~ xox Brie **

I jumped into my car despite it being past midnight I could not stay in my bedroom knowing that my next door neighbour had kept me prisoned in his garage/ sound proof old music room. I quickly shut the door to my car and instinctively locked the doors, it was better safe then sorry.

I quickly turned on the light above my car seat and looked at myself in my rear vision mirror and boy I did not like what I saw. Red puffy eyes with dark black circles underneath, a purple bruise forming on my cheek where Jason punched me to stop squirming whilst he raped me and a busted lip.

I wasn't even going to begin on my body I had bruises all around my mid thigh and upper thigh around my lady parts. Every time I sat down I would almost scream it hurt so bad. The worst part is in a few weeks I will be all healed and fine but mentally I will be destroyed for months. I won't g out anymore especially if it involved going past that house. I will be traumatised for quite sometime and that is the hardest scar to heal.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I turned on the ignition and started to drive. My car slowed down a bit as I drove past the house that held me captive. I soon slowed to a complete stop I looked at the house.

I furrowed my brows when I noticed something particularly odd, the upstaris bedroom light was on. Which was strange I mena nobody even lived in that house anymore. I couldn't see in though the white curtains prevented me. I was about to keep driving when I saw a black figure moving behind the window. It was getting closer to the window, it was right at the window frame now and instead of pulling back the drapes they just stood there and waved.

Freaked out I sped all the way to Ezra's house and before I knew it I was outside his door, he opened it straight away. I crushed into his arms and started crying I was so afraid, everywhere I went his place was the only place where I felt safe. I couldn't go home no way that was definitely not an option I mean apart from the fact I'm so traumatised the though of even living next to that creep who I'm pretty sure is still there. Just the idea of my rapist living not even 20 meters away scares me more than anything.

"Hey Ez, I'm sorry I should have called, I can't sleep knowing my rapist lives within walking distance from me" I said

"Dont worry I couldn't sleep either, lets go to bed" he said

I was happy Ezra was here for me and I was here for him. I took my head off his chest and nodded to his statement. I leaned on my tippy toes and kissed him swiftly on the lips. Then I started making my way towards the bedroom and pulled his hand. He just walked into the bedroom when I totally stripped down into bra and undies. I walked over to my bag and pulled out some mini shorts and a singlet top.

I was about to put them on when I glanced over at Ezra who was gawking and practically leaving a puddle of drool on the ground. I laughed at him and he practically bolted towards me. I stood there and he kept walking at a fast rate towards me. I squealed as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"Ezra" I squealed and laughed and so did he.

He played with my black bra and panties and it tickled. He pushed my legs open gently and kissed my bruises lightly. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him passionately. And rolled him on the bed so I was now on top of him. I leant up and kissed the top of his head which had a cut on it. I didn't realise that my boobs were like right on his face.

I was still kissing his head, about to move to his lips when I finally looked down at him and his eyes were glued to my boobs. I giggled and blushed a deep red. He pushed his face slightly into my breasts and I breathed in heavily as I felt his warm breath on my chest sending shivers down my spine. I leant back on top of him.

I kissed his chest lightly and moved up to his lips, I slowly moved down towards his lips but he could't stand it any longer that is not being able to feel my sweet lips on his. Just as I was centimeters away his lips crashed onto mine taking me by surprise but I relaxed a little so I leant more into the kiss.

We moaned into each other mouths. I rubbed my hands along his chest and his hands trailed down my back and around my waist holding my tight and close to him. He rolled me over so that he was now on top of me, I loved the way his bigs arms enveloped around my tiny waist making me feel safe.

He began feeling me up and I liked the way it felt. I rolled over on top of him and kept kissing him not wanting to break it. His fingertips ran up and down my legs softly causing me to moan more into his mouth. He moved his hands up and gripped my buttocks and moved up to play with the hem of my panties. He moved his hand under my panties and touched me.

As soon as he touched I winced a little and he noticed. He pulled my shoulder sback so I was sitting on his lap.

"Aria I'm so sorry" he said with sorrow

"Its okay, I'm just a little bit sore thats all maybe later. But for now we should sleep" I said snuggling into him. He nodded. I climbed off his lap, leaned down and kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his side with my arm splayed across his chest.

He rolled over so I could look him in the eyes and he pulled me onto my side and just kissed me. Our lips did not move or anything we just stayed there with each other. We nestled back down into the covers and we just laid together.

We were finally able to fall asleep without the feeling of being afraid but instead the feeling of being safe and totally secure forever.

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages and it was kinda a short chapter sorry ahha please update ~ xox Brie **


	15. Mysterious No More

Hey guys chapter 15 :D ~ xox Brie

I woke up to the sound of Ezra laughing, I opened my eyes despite it probably being an ungodly hour of the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but yet another ear splitting giggle awakened me. The thought of Ezra being able to laugh in his sleep is ridiculous but also for him to laugh like a ten year old girl is just hilarious. I propped myself up on my elbow and just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel but yet again I was disturbed by another giggle.

I rolled my eyes and was about to get up when I grabbed my phone set an alarm for 30 second. The 30 seconds were soon passed and my phone let out a massive fog horn noise waking Ezra up. I reached over to the pillow where my phone lay next to his ear and I quickly shut it off.

"Aria" he groaned " why did you wake me at" he glanced over t the clock on his bedside table and it read 7:02 am " 7:02 am"

"Because" I said climbing onto the bed once more and straddling his lap with my legs " you mister were laughing, actually giggling is a more appropriate word for it" I said and touched his nose the tip of my finger.

He smiled and said "Sorry" and shrugged but then said again

"I'm sure it was a manly laugh right?"

"Honestly you sounded like me.. when I was 12" I said with my hands on his chest

"Im sure it wasn't that bad" he said not believing me

"Oh it was I assure you"

"You tease" he said

I laughed and said "You love it"

"I do" he said "Aria I love you"

I smiled and said "I love you too" I smashed my lips onto his and in the heat of the moment he smiled in the kiss and held me tight on him and rolled over so that he was pinning me to the bed kissing me passionately.

Time had passed quickly and we had been going out for 5 months. Our monthly anniversary was 2 days ago and the whole Jason kidnapping ordeal occurred 2 weeks ago. Things with Ezra and I were moving at a good pace. I practically spend every day and night with Ezra and tonight he is going to meet my parents for the first time.

I looked at myself in my mirror as I smoothed out my black dress. I was wearing a simple, plain black dress. Ezra loved this dress on me because I wore it on our first official date. I put my hair in a loose bun and let 2 curls fall along the side of my face. I paired it with a silver necklace and silver stud earrings and black flats with some sparkles on them.

I hurried down the stairs and briefly looked at the clock and it read 5pm. My parents would be getting back from the shops soon. I locked the house and drove to Ezra's house. I entered his apartment which had practically turned into our apartment. I heard him shouting at someone in the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and it was her, I knew she would be back like she said she would be back. I just didn't want it to be so soon.

I hovered outside the bedroom to listen to what they were saying.

"No Jackie" I hear Ezra yell I took this as I chance to run in. I walked into the bedroom and saw Jackie trying to take off his pants and he was forcing her off him.

They both saw me there with a shocked expression on their faces and Ezra was first to speak

"Aria this isn't what it looks like" Ezra spoke

I held one finger out to him to silence him and I walked up to Jackie

"Leave, never come back hear again or you will regret it. He is my man and he doesn't love you or whatever you think your trying to do" I said gesturing to her hands which had just been on Ezra's legs.

"Don't tell me what to do brat, he honestly didn't tell you who I was" I looked at Ezra questioningly and then back to her. I could tell he was not happy with what she was about to say

"Come again?" I said

"I was Ezra's fiance` for 3 years before he broke it off with me for having an affair with his best friend Thomas, and now I want him back so step aside" she said cruelly

Well this certainly was news to me but I don't blame Ezra for not telling me I mean like you don't really tell your partner of 5 months hey I have a stalker ex fiance` so if she pops in sometimes and tries to bust a move on me theres nothing to worry about. Yeah I don't really think thats common dinner conversation talk if you ask me.

"Now listen here you step aside before I ring the police and have you arrested for harassment, intrusion and trespassing so you step aside"

She leaned in real close millimetres away from me and said

"This won't be the last time you see me"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me and I said

"no this wont be the last time you see me" I snarled

With that she walked out in a huff and slammed the door behind her. I turned to Ezra questioningly.

"Aria I'm sorry I thought it was you at the door so I opened it and when I saw it was her I tried to close it but she already barged in and yeah you get the gist. Nothing happened Aria I swear I forced her off me and I'm sorry"

walked over to him still on the bed and put my hands on his cheeks

"Ezra its ok it wasn't your fault, I didn't expect you to tell me about Jackie because its none of my business. Come on you can get dressed while I do my make up" he smiled at me and put his hands on my face and kissed me.

**3 Months Later**

I was waiting for it especially since the big news came along …. that I'm pregnant. I'm so excited and so is Ezra and my parents we ended up making it to that dinner and my parents already consider him part of the family. Ezra finally asked me to marry him after he found out we are having a baby girl which I'm so thrilled for and something tells me I'm going to be working while Ezra is the stay at home dad. He is already loving this baby.

Jackie finally left us alone which was good otherwise we could have applied for a restraining order which I would be really happy. I'm still worried she might show up here one day. Its strange to think that almost a year ago Ezra was just a Mr Mysterious guy to me who I kept running into ever since I knocked off my bike whilst running away from the dreadful Noel Kahn, who is no longer with Mona but is with my brother, Mike instead. I didn't care when Mike told me he was gay I was just annoyed a bit that Noel was his partner which meant he was always at my house which sucked because Noel I bisexual.

But apart from that I'm happy I'm pregnant and getting married what could be better?

**WOOT finally finished hope you like guys :D ~ xox Brie **


End file.
